Segunda Oportunidad
by Anhelle
Summary: Harry muere asesinado por Voldemort, pero Ellos deciden darle una segunda oportunidad. Renacerá como Michael Wallace en el seno de una familia muggle. En hiatus.
1. Un final y un nuevo comienzo

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcáis son propiedad de JK Rowling. Gaia, Nénya, Nárye, Sûlye, los Wallace, mi querida y extravagante abuela Llewelyn junto con algunos personajes que aparecerán en el futuro son míos. ¡Y también el argumento!_

_N/A: Bien, todavía no acabé ninguna historia, sin embargo ya he empezado una nueva… ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero este fic llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y estaba esperando ser escrito. ¡Espero que les guste! Y que comenten, claro…_

**

* * *

Segunda Oportunidad**

**-por _Arwenej Gilraen Elentári Arnénluin_-**

**Capítulo 1 – "_Un final y un nuevo comienzo_"

* * *

**

"_This is the end, my only friend, the end"_

¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó una voz fría a su espalda. Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó… Con las que finalizó su existencia mientras la luz verde que le rodeaba producto del hechizo se llevaba hasta su último aliento, su vida.

Pero ese fin, fue el comienzo de algo nuevo, un renacer. Porque todo en estaba vida tiene principio y fin, pero después de una cosa, siempre va otra y nunca se llega a romper el círculo vital.

Como decía, no era sólo un final. Era un principio también. Porque Ellos decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad, un empezar de nuevo, un renacer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Harry! –gritó una chica de cabello castaño. Detrás de ella había dejado a un chico de cabello rojo, que parecía que no se había percatado de la situación. Pero ella lo había observado todo.

Había visto como Voldemort había desaparecido tras un enfrentamiento con su amigo, como su amigo corría hacia donde estaban ellos dos, ya tranquilo. Y también como Voldemort reaparecía y le dirigía una traicionera maldición asesina por la espalda.

Pero no podía ser. Harry no podía estar muerto. Era _El-niño-que-vivió_, la esperanza de la Comunidad Mágica para luchar contra Voldemort.

Aunque las esperanzas de Hermione se desmoronaron cuando le tomó el pulso. No lo notó. Tenía sus peculiares ojos verdes abiertos, aunque sin ese brillo particular que les da la vida. La muerte le había cogido por sorpresa, aunque estaba preparado para recibirla… no en ese momento.

Una tímida lágrima se asomó de los ojos castaños de Hermione, intentando salir manifestando los sentimientos que la chica intentaba reprimir. La tensión pudo con ella y empezó a llorar. Y allí estuvo hasta que un grupo de aurores pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix llegaron, demasiado tarde por desgracia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando esta vida se acababa, esa esperanza se agotaba, un pequeño niño llegó al mundo. Se llamaba Michael Wallace, hijo de Dermot y Sarah Wallace, unos prestigiosos abogados.

Su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes. Al paso de los años su pelo se fue aclarando hasta acabar siendo castaño. Sin embargo sus ojos eran un rasgo realmente especial en aspecto. Parecían viejos, como si hubiesen vivido más de lo que les correspondía. Sus padres parecían no hacer mucho caso a esto, pero en realidad les tenía intrigados. Tampoco entendían de dónde había sacado el pequeño Michael el color verde, ya que Dermot los tenía azules y Sarah castaños.

Dos años más tarde, Michael tuvo una hermanita. Sus padres la llamaron Jane y su hermano se encariñó de ella en seguida. Eran muy distintos uno de otro, ya que Jane era rubia y Michael tenía el pelo oscuro. Pero siempre había algún listillo que decía que eran como dos gotas de agua. Y cuando eso ocurría, Jane y Michael se miraban con complicidad y dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras infantiles.

La abuela Llewelyn, era uno de los adultos favoritos de Michael. Era realmente extravagante. Tenía el pelo grisáceo surcado por canas, aunque tintado de mechas rosa y violeta. Vestía ropa más bien "joven" y le daba un aspecto de no tener edad, de ser joven y vieja al mismo tiempo. A Sarah, su hija, no le agradaba nada ese "look" que tenía su madre. Pero Katherine Llewelyn se negaba a llevar la vida corriente de una "abuelita". Su juventud no había sido realmente buena y quería disfrutar lo bueno de la vida por lo menos ahora que era mayor, o "vieja" como solía decir.

Era muy alegre, contagiaba su júbilo a cualquiera que se hallara junto a ella. Michael y Jane solían pasar largas tardes tomando un té con pastas en su vivienda londinense, cerca de donde vivía la familia de su hija. Kate Llewelyn les contaba a sus nietos las más anécdotas más simples que le habían ocurrido durante el día, desde la pérdida de su monedero yendo a la compra hasta cuando había pisado un excremento canino. Pero lo contaba con tanta gracia, que sus nietos no podían evitar reír.

Por eso, cuando la abuela Kate les invitó a celebrar el cumpleaños número nueve de la pequeña Jane, la familia Wallace aceptó encantada, especialmente Michael, que guardaba buen recuerdo de su décimo cumpleaños celebrado en casa de su abuela. De hecho, esperaba que llegara noviembre para volver a vivir aquella agradable velada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Queda sólo un día para mi cumpleaños! –exclamó la pequeña Jane mientras tachaba un día más en el calendario. El 16 de julio estaba cerca.

¿Qué quieres que te regalemos? –le preguntó Sarah, su madre.

¿CÓMO¿Todavía no me habéis comprado el regalo? –se ofendió Jane.

No –contestó su padre.

Entonces Jane se plantó en medio de la cocina dispuesta a tener una buena rabieta.

¡Tranquila, pequeñaja! –exclamó su hermano desordenándole el pelo. –Era sólo una broma… Pero no te tomes tan a pecho las cosas, o si no mañana no tendrás ningún regalo.

¡No me lo tomé en serio¡Supe desde el principio que era una broma! –dijo indignada Jane.

Ya, Jane… -le contestó su hermano en tono incrédulo.

Por cierto¿has hecho la cama? –le preguntó severa Sarah.

Ups… ¡todavía no! Pero en seguida la hago, no te preocupes –añadió Jane percatándose de la mirada de advertencia de su madre.

Jane escurrió rápidamente el bulto hacia su habitación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, la familia Wallace se puso en camino a la casa de la abuela Llewelyn. No estaba demasiado lejos, así que fueron andando, lo que causó numerosas quejas y protestas por parte de la pequeña cumpleañera.

No obstante, cuando después del corto trayecto llegaron y fueron recibidos por Kate Llewelyn, Jane cesó de protestar. No quería que su abuela favorita (y de hecho, la única que tenía) pensara que a los nueve años recién cumplidos se seguía comportando como una niña pequeña.

La casa de Kate era un piso bastante amplio ya que ocupaba toda la planta de un edificio. El marido de Kate, Joseph, había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que Kate se cansó de esperarle y lo dio muerto como habían hecho los demás hacía tiempo. Kate nunca hablaba de su marido, y su familia lo sabía, por tanto también rehusaban ese tema.

La casa estaba repleta de libros… En los pasillos había una leja donde se colocaban los libros que no cabían en otros sitios. Quizás estuvieran algo empolvados, pero Kate Llewelyn se rehusaba a tirar nada. Y menos los libros, les tenía mucho cariño. Cada uno era un billete a un país lejano, a extrañas experiencias o la entrada al lugar donde se almacenaba toda la cultura y la información. Kate había pasado bastante de ese amor a los libros a los demás miembros de su familia, especialmente a sus queridos nietos.

El cumpleaños se celebró en el salón comedor, el cual había decorado Kate para la ocasión con unos globos de colores un cartel que le deseaba un feliz aniversario a Jane. En una mesa de madera pulida una tarta de chocolate con nueve velas la esperaba.

Pero antes, los regalos debían ser repartidos. Michael, su hermano, fue el primero que dejó su regalo. Estaba envuelto con un lindo papel de color azul con lunares. Se notaba que lo había envuelto el muchacho, ya que era imperfecto.

Lo abrió rápidamente, rompiendo totalmente el papel de regalo.

¡Oh¡Son cinco libros de Christine Nöstlinger! –exclamó entusiasmada mientras miraba los títulos. –"Olfato de detective", "Piruleta", "Querida Susi, querido Paul"… ¡Muchas gracias! –agregó y abrazó cariñosamente a su hermano.

Me alegra que te gusten… Tuve que revisar tu librería para asegurarme que no tuvieras ninguno –explicó Michael.

Acto seguido, Jane agarró el siguiente regalo, esta vez mejor envuelto. El papel era como el agua, con algunos detallitos dorados. Era el regalo de Kate Llewelyn.

Cuidadosamente, el regalo fue abierto. Era un par de espejos hermanos, bellamente decorados con pequeñas gemas y motivos tallados en el metal que los formaban.

¡Gracias! –exclamó Jane abalanzándose a los brazos de su abuela. -¡Son realmente hermosos!

La abuela Llewelyn no contestó nada, simplemente dibujó una misteriosa sonrisa en su cara. Mientras tanto, Michael miraba de forma extraña al regalo de su hermana. Como si le recordara algo… Algo que quizás quisiera no recordar pero tampoco olvidar.

Mientras Michael andaba perdido entre pensamientos y se recuerdos, no se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había acercado a él y le había tendido uno de los espejos.

¿Para qué quiero yo los dos espejos? –le dijo cuando hubo ya captado su atención. –Me parece que es mejor que tú te quedes con uno –añadió acercándole uno de los que llevaba en la mano.

Gracias –contestó Michael algo confundido y aturdido. ¿Por qué había actuado así? Por un lado estaba completamente seguro de que era la primera vez que veía esos objetos. Por otro lado, también tenía una impresión muy fuerte de que los había visto antes. Dudó un poco antes de mover la mano para cogerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, su hermana dibujó una sonrisita infantil en su rostro.

Kate Llewelyn miraba la escena como si la esperara. Esos espejos habían estaba sin dueño en un baúl durante mucho tiempo y finalmente encontraban dueño. Internamente se alegró… aunque realmente no sabía el porqué.

Michael miró en el espejo y su mirada esmeralda fue devuelta por el espejo… y entonces recordó…

"_Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el dormitorio y comprobó que estaba vacío. Miró el espejo, se lo puso frente a la cara con manos temblorosas y dijo en voz alta y clara: "Sirius."_

_Su aliento empañó la superficie del espejo. Se lo acercó un poco más a los ojos, embargado por la emoción, pero los ojos que lo contemplaban pestañeando a través del vaho eran los suyos._

_Limpió el espejo y volvió a decir con voz aún más fuerte, de modo que cada una de las sílabas resonaron en la habitación:_

_-¡Sirius Black!_

_No pasó nada. La cara de frustración que lo contemplaba desde el espejo seguía siendo, sin lugar a dudas, la suya."_

Sirius… -murmuró con mirada ausente.

¿Te pasa algo, hijo? –preguntó Sarah, su madre, preocupada.

No… no me pasa nada –respondió Michael confundido. Estaba seguro de no conocer a ningún Sirius… y también estaba seguro de que nunca había visto eso espejo. Pero le resultaba tan familiar…

"¡Ding, dong!" Así sonó el timbre de la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Michael.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Habían pasado once años… once años desde la muerte de la esperanza del mundo mágico. La guerra no había parado, de hecho, no había habido una verdadera paz desde antes de la primera aparición de Voldemort.

Eran muchos años de guerra, de luchar contra la amenaza oscura. Se habían habituado a unas medidas de seguridad estrictas, acostumbrados a andar con cuidado, a no confiar en nadie…

Dumbledore suspiró. Habían cambiado tantas cosas… Sin embargo recordó que todavía había un rayo de esperanza… para conseguir que la luz volviera a brillar sobre la oscuridad…

Flashback

_Había sido una junta de profesores muy corta. Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde el día en que Harry Potter había fallecido y la mayoría del personal docente estaba pensando en cosas más preocupantes que las calificaciones de uno u otro alumno. Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta rápidamente de esto y la reunión finalizó poco después de haber empezado. Cada uno de los profesores volvía a su habitación. _

_Albus se dirigió a su despacho a ultimar algunos documentos, cuando entró la profesora Trelawney. Dumbledore suspiró. Seguramente le daría una buena perorata acerca de los inminentes peligros que se acercaban y que ella tan acertadamente había vislumbrado en la bola de cristal._

_No se equivocó. La profesora Trelawney hizo exactamente lo que el pensaba que haría._

_Minutos después de haberle soltado una charla sobre los augurios que había vislumbrado, Trelawney enmudeció. Su voz cambió, haciéndose parecida a aquella voz grave que Dumbledore ya había oído una vez._

"_Una luz de esperanza se ha apagado para volver a brillar con más fuerza… Porque ellos le dieron una segunda oportunidad, para rectificar sus errores y volver a empezar… Pero este nuevo comienzo no será un camino fácil… Empezar de cero y tras once años… Volverá a Hogwarts"_

Fin del Flashback

Nunca había llegado a creer en esa profecía. Una parte de él no se quería resignar a creer que el mundo mágico ya había sido vencido y seguía luchando para que la profecía de Trelawney. "¡Iluso," se decía a si mismo cuando se perdía en esos optimistas pensamientos.

Llevaban demasiados años inmersos en aquella guerra mágica como para creer que una profecía lo solucionaría todo. La vez pasada había ocurrido así, y había acabado mal. Su "esperanza" había malvivido su propia existencia para un fin idealista. No… debía dejar de construir castillos en el aire y comenzar a mirar por un futuro cada día más incierto.

Aunque habían pasado ya once años desde que fue dicha la profecía… Los ojos de azules de Dumbledore brillaron. Seguramente éste sería un curso interesante.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

_N/A: Bien… ¿Qué les parece? Este capítulo iba a ser más largo e iba a contar muchas más cosas, pero metí cosas que no pensaba meter y no quería alargarlo mucho. Espero que les haya gustado y que quieran seguir leyendo la historia._**

_Por cierto, empecé el capítulo 17 de El Heredero de Gryffindor. Tardaré bastante en publicarlo, tomen el capítulo 16 como el final de una primera parte, ya que el 17 va a romper un poco la trama que llevaba… _

_El capítulo 1 (después del prólogo) de Unicorn Child está siendo traducido ya por mí. Siento tardar tanto, pero estoy metida en muchos proyectos. No se preocupen, no voy a abandonar la traducción._

_Por favor, dime tu opinión, para mí es importante. ¡Gracias!_

_Awita._

_Nota: el recuerdo de Michael es un extracto de La Orden del Fénix, el capítulo 38, Pág.881 de la versión de salamandra._


	2. Un despertar

_Disclaimer: no, Harry Potter NO me pertenece (por desgracia). Es de JK Rowling (mi intento de teñirme de rubio y hablar inglés nativo fue fallido xD). Los personajes que no reconozcáis son míos (Kate Llewelyn, Jane Wallace, Gaia, Nénya, Nárye, Sûlye) junto con el argumento. Si quieres utilizarlos obviamente yo te los prestaré, pero pide permiso antes, por favor _

_**Capítulo dedicado a… mi sis foral Carlis ¡Gracias por darme la tabarra¡A ver si algún día escribimos nuestra historia:P**_

**

* * *

**

Segunda Oportunidad

**-por Arwenej Elentári-**

**Capítulo 2 – "_Un despertar_"

* * *

**

"_Volver a nacer, volver a despertar, volver a descubrir cosas ya anteriormente conocidas_"

Voldemort estaba preocupado. Y eso se notaba. El ambiente en de la mansión Riddle se podía cortar con un cuchillo. ¿El porqué? Sus mortífagos y sirvientes no conocían la causa, pero desde luego ese era el peor momento para llevarle malas noticias.

¿Por qué esa preocupación, esa inquietud? El lord oscuro sentía algo. Algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo y quizás no tenía miedo, pero ese algo le preocupaba.

¿Pero qué era eso? No lo sabía. Pero si ni el mismo Lord Voldemort, que había estaba sembrando el terror en el mundo mágico durante catorce años, lo sabía… eso era alarmante.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Michael Wallace aprovechó el momento en el que alguien llamó a la puerta para marcharse. Se despidió rápidamente, llevando consigo el espejo que le había dado su hermana. Cuando salió, se encontró en el portal de la casa con unas amigas de su hermana, acompañadas por su madre, Elspeth Robbins.

-Justo a tiempo-, pensó. No le agradaba la compañía de esas pequeñas chismosas. Tanya y Sophie eran dos hermanas amigas de Jane. Eran realmente pesadas y nunca paraban de reír con una sonrisita estúpida.

Con la mente ocupada y sin pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo, Michael cruzó la calle. Oyó el sonido de una bocina… pero todavía parecía estar lejos…

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

El sonido de un claxon sonó fuertemente en la calle. Kate Llewelyn salió hacia la puerta, mientras el matrimonio Wallace y Elspeth Robbins aguardaban dentro con las niñas.

Un coche frenaba apresuradamente mientras tocaba la bocina para avisar al descuidado niño que estaba en medio.

El coche iba demasiado rápido… Y el niño no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese niño!

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

¡Había un niño delante! Debía frenar, y pronto… ¿Por qué los frenos no funcionaban cuando uno quería?

Eran ya menos de dos metros los que le separaban del pequeño. Volvió a tocar el claxon.

El niño, asustado, se dio la vuelta. Pareció percatarse de lo sucedido y en unas pocas milésimas de segundo, con sus brillantes ojos verdes tremendamente abiertos, creó inconscientemente una poderosa cúpula protectora, de un blanco purísimo. La cúpula creada detuvo al coche frenándolo cuidadosamente.

Cuando todo se hubo detenido, el coche ya se había parado y la cúpula ya había desaparecido, Kate Llewelyn se acercó al niño que había producido todo.

Comprobó con sorpresa que era su nieto.

-¡Michael,- murmuró extrañada. -Pero… ¿qué hiciste?

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

-Despertó,- declaró una mujer. Su apariencia era extraña. Tenía una larga cabellera de color verde, como las hojas de un árbol, trenzada. Su piel era de color oscuro, castaño, como el tronco de un árbol o las hojas de las plantas caducas en otoño.

-Sabíamos que llegaría este momento, y de un modo u otro, lo esperábamos-, le contestó un hombre. Parecía estar hecho de fuego. Su pelo y su cuerpo cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo, desde tonos naranjas y rojos hasta azules.

-Habrá que hacer que algo al respecto,- intervino ahora otra mujer. Su pelo y piel azul eran un rasgo muy característico en ella. Y ahora, estaba preocupada.

-Esperar… Debemos esperar,- concluyó una cuarta persona. Era un hombre con el pelo de color violeta y de andar ligero.

-Y esperaremos. Pero el tiempo no corre de nuestro lado. El mundo mágico ha tenido que esperar demasiado…- añadió la mujer de los cabellos verdes.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

El detector de magia accidental del Ministerio de Magia sonó fuertemente. Nunca había hecho eso. La magia en menores de edad estaba prohibida, pero no era muy poderosa hasta que llegaban a Hogwarts y eran educados en esas disciplinas. Por lo tanto, el detector nunca o casi nunca había detectado magia en niños menores de once años.

Mafalda Hopkirk, jefa de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia del Ministerio, se preocupó. Cogió cuidadosamente el papel que señalaba los datos de la alerta.

-Michael Keith Wallace,- leyó en voz alta.

-¿Qué ocurre,- preguntó Hillman, uno de sus subalternos.

-Llama a Dumbledore,- le contestó escuetamente eludiendo a su pregunta. Al ver su cara de confusión resumió: -Es un caso de magia en menores de edad… Pero… ¡llámalo, rápido!

El joven hombre salió apresuradamente de la sala, en busca a la chimenea más cercana para hablar con el afamado director.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Desde que comenzó la Guerra Mágica contra el Señor Oscuro, Dumbledore había recibido a mucha gente vía red flu. Quizás estuviera algunas de esas personas más

preocupada o inquieta que el joven auror Hillman, pero generalmente no le avisaban con tanta rapidez y diligencia por un simple caso de magia en menores de edad, mientras que había múltiples ataques y problemas mucho más graves que ese ínfimo asunto.

Sin embargo, tomó en cuenta el aviso de Hillman y se dirigió rápidamente al ministerio para poder saber más del asunto.

Realmente el informe que le dieron a leer no daba a saber demasiado. Era bastante sencillo, la verdad. Decía sólo que un niño de once años cumplidos había realizado un escudo protector potente. Y también decía su nombre: Michael Wallace.

Dumbledore notó como una pequeña alarma ante la situación, algo que le avisaba que había algo fuera de lugar en ese niño. Pero construir castillos en el aire no era bueno, así que decidió tener paciencia hasta que al día siguiente le visitara.

Tener paciencia… Dumbledore nunca había sido un hombre inquieto, pero debía reconocer que ese asunto despertaba su curiosidad de un modo bastante peculiar. ¿Quién podría ser ese tal Wallace? Por lo que le habían dicho en el ministerio era de familia muggle… era extraño que la magia se manifestara tan fuerte antes de llegar a Hogwarts… y más si la persona en concreto no había tenido otro contacto con la magia, como era en ese caso.

"Uhm… realmente interesante," pensó Albus.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Parpadeó ligeramente. O quizás creyó que parpadeaba. Realmente era un lugar extraño, tan brillante, tan… ¿blanco?

-¿Michael¿Te despertaste ya,- oyó decir cerca de él una voz infantil conocida.

Michael entreabrió los ojos y le pareció ver a una pequeña figura de cabellos castaños. No pensaba con demasiada claridad, pero la relacionó rápidamente con su hermana pequeña Jane.

-¡Sí¡Despertó, mamá! –gritó Jane cuando vio que reaccionaba y se fue a buscar a su madre que estaba hablando con otra persona en el otro lado de la sala. La mujer reaccionó rápidamente y fue veloz junto a su hijo.

-¡Michael¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti¡Has estado aquí durante dos días! –exclamó la madre mientras su hijo abría sus ojos todavía algo confuso.

-¿Dónde estoy¿Y… qué me pasó? –preguntó Michael desconcertado mientras se incorporaba. Vio que aparte de su hermana y su madre había una tercera persona. Un anciano con una larga barba plateada y vestido de una forma algo extravagante. Tenía unos ojos azules brillantes y aunque Michael no se dio cuenta, brillaban aun más cuando le miraba a él.

-Estás en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas –contestó el anciano mientras se acercaba más al joven paciente. –Hace unos días usaste muy fuertemente tu magia que había estado muy inactiva desde hacía tiempo. Así que quedaste exhausto y te trajeron aquí para que pudieras recuperar tu energía rápidamente y a tiempo para septiembre.

Michael se sintió raro con las palabras del anciano. Por un lado, su mitad racional intentaba negar el asunto… pero su otra mitad de algún modo sabía que las palabras del hombre eran ciertas. Era como si hubiera dos personalidades en su cuerpo… o quizás dos mentes, una que había vivido cosas muy distintas a la otra. Por eso sabía que lo que le decía el anciano debía ser en cierto modo cierto, pero no puedo evitar pronunciar…

-¿Magia? –exclamó. –Discúlpeme, señor…

-Dumbledore… -respondió prontamente- Albus Dumbledore.

-Bien, señor Dumbledore... La magia NO existe. Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en ella… -contestó duramente con su mitad más racional. En ese momento, otra parte de él se quejó silenciosamente, dándole a entender que aquello que había dicho no era cierto.

Michael cerró los ojos intentando así calmar esa pequeña lucha interior. Cuando los volvió a abrir le pareció ver que ese brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore disminuyó. Sintió una punzada de dolor al notar aquello. Era como si hubiera decepcionado a aquel hombre que acaba que conocer. Confundido, escuchó las palabras que le dirigió su madre.

-Mira, Michael, yo tampoco creía en la magia. Pero la abuela Llewelyn no aseguró que te vio haciendo una especie de escudo. Y realmente, hay algo más en ti… no eres como yo o mamá… Parece que nuestra vida corriente se te quedara pequeña. Nunca pudiste quedarte quieto, tenías que soñar con lugares remotos, extrañas aventuras… Sí, todos pasamos por esa etapa alguna vez, en la que quizás pueda estar tu hermana Jane. Sin embargo, hay algo en mí, que podrás llamar intuición, que me dice que esto es más de lo que parece. Que la decisión que hagas en este momento, decidirá una parte muy importante de tu vida. No te tomes esa decisión a la ligera.

Su madre nunca le había hablado así. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella pronunciaba esas palabras. Éstas penetraron profundamente en su mente, y apreció mucho más a su madre por habérselas trasmitido.

-Michael, eres un mago –le dijo Dumbledore. –Te hicimos pruebas cuando estabas inconsciente y puedes estar seguro de que no fallaron. Es más, si decides aceptarlo serías uno de los más poderosos… tienes mucho poder dormido en ti, esperando ser despertado. Yo te ofrezco una plaza en uno de los colegios mágicos más prestigiosos del mundo, Hogwarts. Allí te enseñarán todo lo necesitas para llegar a aprovechar ese potencial que escondes.

En ese momento, Michael lo tuvo claro. Debía ir a Hogwarts. Poco tiempo después se preguntó como podía estar tan seguro de una decisión de la que dependería el curso que tomara su vida.

Tímidamente, Michael movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, en gesto afirmativo. Todavía estaba confuso por esa decisión. No entendía como podía haberlo tenido tan claro para embarcarse en una aventura totalmente desconocido. Michael Wallace, a pesar de sólo tener once años, tenía la cabeza bien sentada. Recapacitaba las cosas varias veces y pese a que estudiar en esa escuela podría ser una gran oportunidad, habría dudado. ¿Por qué? El inevitable miedo a lo desconocido.

Una semana más tarde, cuando charlaba mientras tomaba el té con su abuela Kate, comentó aquella extraña sensación, de saber que hacer pero no saber el porqué de esa decisión. Su abuela le mostró su apoyo, diciendo que quizás su estadía en aquella escuela fuera favorable para él y que realmente nunca podría temer convertirse en un hombre gris cualquiera, ya que tenía algo que le daba color. Sin embargo, lo que Kate no le dijo a Michael es que tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a su sobrino para siempre.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Remus Lupin estaba sorprendido. Hacía más de una década que Albus Dumbledore no le pedía su ayuda, sin embargo, la carta que le había llevado Fawkes no lo podía decir más claro. Pedía que se presentara en la oficina del director en Hogwarts.

No podía comprender todavía el porqué de esa citación. Remus había pasado demasiados años alejado del mundo mágico. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor… primero habían sido Lily y James, luego Sirius… y por último… Harry. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla. Había estado demasiado tiempo solo, recapacitando, sumido en su dolor… Ya era hora de que empezara a superarlo y esa citación era un buen comienzo para volver con buen pie al mundo mágico.

Cuidadosamente, secó la lágrima que había derramado, aspiró aire profundamente y tomó la firme decisión de no mirar al pasado. Había gastado demasiado tiempo pensando en los que se fueron. Ahora era el momento de invertir su tiempo en los que han venido.

Agarró la capa más presentable de su armario y se dirigió a la chimenea, donde según recordaba todavía guardaba algo de polvo flu para emergencias. Echó un poco sobre el fuego que había conjurado en la chimenea.

-¡Oficina del director de Hogwarts! –dijo cuando estuvo dentro y desapareció dejando atrás unas pocas llamas verdes.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Dumbledore debía haberse equivocado. Si no, no podía comprenderlo. Quizás entendió mal el nombre del muchacho o algo así.

Pero una voz interior suya le dijo que Dumbledore _no podía _haberse equivocado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba. _No existía_ ningún Michael Keith Wallace registrado en el libro de nacimientos mágicos. Por lo tanto ese chico debía ser un muggle.

Sin embargo había hecho magia. ¿Eso no lo convertía en mago? También le habían hecho pruebas en el San Mungo y habían dicho sin miedo a equivocaciones que Michael Wallace era un mago. "Uno muy poderoso si me permite añadir, señor", le había dicho uno de los sanadores a Albus.

A pesar de todo aquello, el libro _debía_ mostrarlo. Que fuera de familia muggle no debía ser ningún inconveniente para que se mostrara.

Con todas esas dudas en la mente, McGonagall cogió cuidadosamente el pesado libro y se dirigió pensativa hacia el despacho del director.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Michael miró los deberes de vacaciones con algo de nostalgia. Sabía que cuando entrara en Hogwarts ya no tendría que pensar en ecuaciones, fracciones o verbos irregulares. De hecho, ese sería el sueño de cualquier niño. Pero sentía, que su vida no volvería a ser normal. Que no podría ir tranquilo y sosegado a un restaurante con su familia, puesto que ya le habían explicado que en el Mundo Mágico se libraba una guerra. Una batalla a dos bandos, el bien y el mal. Y cuando entrara quizás no sería muy bien visto, ya que era hijo de una familia muggle, _sangre sucia_, tal y como llamaban los magos despectivamente a la gente como él. Pero ánimo y al toro. Era Michael Wallace y eso debía hacerle caminar con la cabeza bien alta, enorgullecerle. Y… ¡ay, de quien se metiera con él!

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

* * *

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

N/A¡Fin del segundo capítulo! Creí que nunca lo acabaría. Y debería haberme puesto los pilas en las vacaciones, pero me entró una flojera… ¡lo siento!

Como anotaciones… la frase del principio es una paranoia mía xD. Estuve buscando algo para poner, pero no se me ocurrió nada :P. El libro que me referí en este capítulo espero que sepan cual es… si no, pregunta en el review

Para la gente que preguntó… La familia de Michael de puramente muggle… por eso Michael no aparece en el libro.. sanguíneamente no tiene magia. ¿Por qué Kate tenía los espejos? Próximamente lo sabréis . Y Ron y Hermione aparecerán… En el próximo capítulo tengo pensado que salga Snape y Hermione.. Ron no, todavía no he decidido cual es su situación :P

Mi intento de hacerme un blog hecho y derecho va para largo, así que me voy a crear un "libro de visitas" o un livejournal para que podáis preguntar vuestras dudas y os pueda responder largamente (no quiero ocupar la mitad del capítulo con respuestas, espero que lo entiendan).

Pero eso sí, muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews. A pesar de que no lo haya demostrado me alegraron y animaron mucho. Y he de reconocer que es el fic/capítulo que más reviews he recibido en mi vida! ) Gracias también a aquellos que me agregaron a sus favoritos! GRACIAS en mayúsculas a TODOS!

Y ahora, individualmente… **Caelius** (_sí, Ron y Hermione tienen también 11 años más _), Monik, **amsp14**, Mawi, **Meriet**, Undomiel de Vil (_yo no odio a Dumbledore… adoro escribir desde su perspectiva pero si, utiliza a Harry :P Pero aquí ya no existe Harry… sino Michael xD es distinto, ya verás _), **Samantha 245** (_ya viste que Michael y Dumbledore se encontraron… aunque fue muy cortito el encuentro :P en próximos capis saldrá más _), Loka Lupin (_me encantaría hacer capítulos más largos! Pero realmente me quedaría sin ideas para el capítulo siguiente xD_), **arcangel negro**, Nayade (_che, después de leer tu review me siento fatal de haber tardado tanto… discúlpame y por favor, sigue leyéndome!_), **Kary Anabell Black**, marce, **Julio**, issy, **Marla**, TheHard (_arriba contesté a tu pregunta _), galateapola, **aloromora** (_arriba respondí tus dudas sobre la familia Wallace y Ron y Hermione_), Zeisse, **marina-potter** (_lo siento por tardar tanto! En mi otro fic tardaré más en actualizar, tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes!_), JC, **kat basted**, Clawy, **Ladys-fantasy** y…… ¡Olivia!

**¡Gracias por esos 25 reviews!**

(¡Nota: tengo como futuro proyecto un fan fic de Star Wars, lo digo para los que les guste el género si me quieren ayudar como revisores y correctores de datos erróneos)


	3. Un recuerdo del pasado

Disclaimer: no, por desgracia Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la afortunada y magnífica Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro.

N/A¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Este capítulo es algo extraño… es una especie de flashback. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! A mi me costó mucho escribirlo…

Esta historia no va a basarse en el sexto libro, sin embargo puede tener algunos toques que puedan recordar –como por ejemplo, que a Harry le llamen como "El elegido"- no es nada importante, pueden seguir leyendo.

**Segunda Oportunidad**

_Por Arwenej Elentári_

Capítulo 3 – "_Un recuerdo del pasado_"

"_Soy una pieza más en este tablero de ajedrez, y debo ser sacrificado en el momento oportuno para conseguir ganar la partida_"

Una tormenta se abatía sobre el protegido castillo de Hogwarts. A pesar de los gruesos muros, todavía se sentía el ensordecedor ruido que provocaba.

Y en una de las más altas torres, brillaba la suave luz de una vela, alumbrando a un joven que escribía, y escribía con rapidez y determinación, como siguiendo el dictado de su mente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Estimado lector,

Nunca sé si esta carta saldrá realmente a la luz, ni siquiera sé exactamente a quién me dirijo. Pero es una formar de prevenir. Sé que voy a morir. Lo sé… aunque no me preguntes ni cómo, ni porqué, puesto que no tengo respuestas. Es una noche oscura y algo fresca de septiembre y quizás es en este momento en el cual se han concentrado todos los pensamientos desde ese fatídico julio del 1996.

Es posible que no lo sepas, o quizás sí (ya dije al principio que no sé bien a quién me dirijo) pero existe una profecía. Una profecía sobre Voldemort y sobre mí. Sí, dije _Voldemort_ y lo volvería a decir. Pero no estamos hablando de miedos irracionales, si no de ti, de mi… del mundo mágico en general… Dicha profecía me marca a mí como el elegido. Creo que nunca logré convencerme a mi mismo que podía ser verdad. Nunca he sido un estudiante sobresaliente en Hogwarts, excepto quizás en mi último año. El caso es que cuando me enteré de la existencia de esa predicción estaba completamente deprimido y no entré a pensar en las grandes repercusiones que ha tenido en mi vida presente, pasada y seguramente futura.

Ahora vuelvo la mirada atrás, y empiezo a pensar cuando era todavía un niño, cuando iba a la escuela y no tenía ningún amigo. No quiero entrar en mis problemas familiares, pero reconozco que la vida en Hogwarts fue mi despertar. Al amor, a la amistad, a la familia… Si nunca hubiera pisado Hogwarts… Me es difícil imaginarme la vida no sin la magia, si no sin la gente que conocí por ella.

Si alguien me hubiera pregunta si querría dar borrón y cuenta nueva a mi vida, dudaría. Porque aunque las cosas malas que me han sucedido han sucedido han superado con creces a las buenas… No sé si querría vivir una vida sin conocer a la gente que conocí.

¿Por qué escribo ahora esta carta? Tuve una visión. Una extraña visión. Y aunque no estaba explícito entendí el mensaje. Era como un "ves preparándote". Extraño y mil veces extraño, pero sé que iba en serio, el sueño reflejaba de una u otra forma una realidad o un destino irremediable.

Realmente no sé cual será el futuro, nunca está claro, siempre borroso… pero siempre nos conduce irremediablemente hasta el mismo destino… Y temo que mi destino no esté muy lejano.

Sé que tengo un don, con algo logré sobrevivir a la maldición asesina. Al mismo tiempo sé que no debo fiarme únicamente de eso y de mi suerte… Y las cosas van a cambiar… seguro que van a cambiar. Sólo me queda preparar el camino para que llegue el verdadero elegido.

Es un poco estúpido ahora que lo pienso. Nunca creí en esa tontería del destino. Me gusta pensar que soy yo mismo el que elijo mi camino. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo me voy convenciendo más y más de que existe algo que decide sobre nosotros.

Odio escribir esto. Nunca fui una persona a la que le gustara pensar en el más allá, en destinos, en el futuro… Pero fui obligado a hacerlo. Y en el mundo de la magia, el destino –o como quieras llamarlo- influye más que en el muggle.

Estoy dando mil y una vueltas, para trasmitiros un simple mensaje. Si estás leyendo esto yo estoy muerto –y te puedes imaginar lo difícil que se me está haciendo poner esto por escrito-. Sin embargo este es un mensaje de esperanza… ¡las viejas profecías pueden cambiar!

Firmado,

_Harry James Potter_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Podría haber quedado mejor," pensó Harry mientras enrollaba el pergamino y le echaba un pequeño hechizo, para que fuera descubierto cuando fuera oportuno.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Los rotativos mágicos del momento trabajaban a toda velocidad, intentando publicar una gran tirada de esa edición especial. _Sólo era un persona_, dirían algunos más tarde. Una gota de agua en medio del océano. ¿Por qué tanto revuelo por una muerte, entre las tantas que había en esos días?

Esa muerte, ese asesinato, era el fin de una esperanza. Una esperanza que había comenzado dieciséis años atrás y que había dado fuerzas a toda una sociedad.

Quizás, el fenómeno, observado desde lejos resultaría absurdo. Había tanta gente que moría…

Los ejemplares de El Profeta de ese día de Halloween fueron muy conservados. Eran un vestigio de lo que pasó.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El día amaneció soleado en el Valle Godric. Una persona adulta, de pelo grisáceo se acababa de levantar. Parecía que el día empezaba bien... _Emanaba esperanza_… Si hubiera podido prever la terrible noticia de la que se enteraría segundos más tarde…

Remus abrió su ejemplar de El Profeta. Y accidentalmente, derramó el zumo de naranja que se estaba tomando ese momento para desayunar.

Aunque todavía se podía leer el titular más importante, con letras impactantes: "¡_MUERE EL ELEGIDO_!"…

Nada volvería a ser como antes…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Unos días más tarde, en aquel mismo periódico en el cual se había publicado aquello noticia que había causado un gran impacto en el mundo mágico, se publicó un texto. Un texto que más tarde día la vuelta al globo. Era la conocida "carta del Elegido". Incluso años más tarde se seguía recordando aquel gesto… y aunque no todos podían adivinar la profundidad del suceso, fue algo que dejó huella perenne en la conciencia general.

A pesar de todo, no hay que olvidar que estaban en una guerra. Y una guerra, sea mágica o muggle, internacional o civil, siempre será una guerra. Una desastre que causa muchas muertes inocentes.

Se intentó "sustituir" al Niño-Que-Vivió por algún otro, a fin de colgarle a alguien la medalla de "héroe" y el peso de servir de modelo y guía. Los intentos fueron infructuosos. Nunca se llegó a nada, y aquello aurores destinados a ese propósito fueron asesinados tarde o temprano por el Lord Oscuro.

En la época en la que sucede esta historia, el mundo mágico estaba sumido en una violenta rutina. Eran demasiados años de guerra y progresivamente, Voldemort estaba logrando llegar al poder…

Y eso era algo que él, Albus Dumbledore, y la afamada Orden del Fénix –que de tanta ayuda sirvió durante la primera guerra- lucharan con más energía.

Aunque las vidas perdidas eran bienes irremplazables y seguramente ni siquiera el tiempo sería capaz de curar las profundas heridas que había producido en la sociedad los largos años de batallas.

A pesar de todo, siempre hay y habrá un resquicio para la esperanza… Ya se dice que _la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**N/A**: Antes de que me maten... reconsidérenlo xD. ¡Nunca podré acabar la historia! xD.  
No es un buen capítulo, más bien transición (.. tengo el cuatro que todavía no lo acabo, así que intentaré terminarlo pronto y postearlo )._

_Espero sus tomatazos! xD en forma de review nn_

_Anhelle_

_PD: Creo que me cambiaré el nick a Anhelle.. pero no estoy segura :S_


End file.
